User blog:TwinkyDarkstreamEpic/PleasepleasePLEASEEE Read this~
I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU READ THIS. OK, tons of people are wondering what happened to the wiki. What happened to everyone. I know what happened. Stuff. ANYYYYWAAYYYYSSS Le book OK, so, as you know, I am writing a book, I've written 3 chapters now, I'm writing the 4th chapter now. So, uh, if you want to be in the book as a character, you can say your character's name, and breed below. (The book is about dogs) Dramaaaa D: K, there's all this drama happening. But if you all stay out of drama and not start anything, there won't be any drama at all. Pretty much the only problem now with NC is drama. Not trolls or vandilism anymore. But I think if we want another spotlight, we have to clear up drama. Community Central won't want to spotlight us if they go on NC, and read about people killing themselves, leaving, cursing at each other, etc. And, being better socially with each other. Y'know, nicer and stuff. Right now, the wiki is in a state of negativity, which doesn't help at all. If we are more positive, that'll be rewarded. We could get spotlighted, more people will want to join, all that stuff. That can happen if we just change the way we act Reasons I haven't been here So, I have some reasons to not be here 1. School.(s) It's not really homework, I've only had homework once this month. But I will have to study, I have to go to the autism class, I'll have more homework this year, I have to study more so I can get the Valedictorian award and sakethortanelrkytsrkfrgmdoargjoshowmsbkowD: And also, I'm going to Sheldon from October 7th to a few other nights so I won't be here I can't bring my iPad to Sheldon, there's no reception, and I'm not allowed to. And they don't allow pillows *sob* Does anyone know a substitute for pillows I could use? 2. I'm trying to get rid of my internet addiction. NC was an escape from my problems, and it still is. I've been spending so much time on NC, and it's giving me a worse internet addiction. So, I need to be off NC sometimes. Not like, a break, more of an I'll-be-here-sometimes-but-not-other-times. 3. My book. I have been writing my book, (if anyone wants me to post a paragraph or so here, I can) and I need lots of time away from NC to write it, if I want it published. Being on NightClan is keeping me away from writing it, and I need all the time I can. Stuff if you have come in eye contact with the marley please contact 100-813-NOPE for the oral antidote or you will slowly join as a minion of the shepskypocalypse That's all, just needed a good way to end this blog. Thanks so much for reading! 18:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE I'm writing chapter 4 of my book right now, here are the first three chapters, if you wanna read them: http://dog-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 http://dog-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_2 http://dog-pack.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 There was spacing on the original document, but wikia messed up the spacing when I posted it on the wiki. Sorry about that! :P And please give constructive critism, maybe read the chapters, thanks :D 23:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts